Ameripan Time Bomb
by Baka-Chibi-Usagi-Jr
Summary: This is a song fic to the song Time Bomb by All Time Low...That's basicaly it other than it contains Ameripan, soft yaoi, Alfred(America) being the Hero saving Kiku(Japan) action an human names used nothing belongs to me...I seriously suck at summaries but I guess its something I have to work on.


_**Im sorry its going to be short...I was going to add more to it but I couldn't think even though I get this from copying the video I just added a little bit at the end an a kiss scene with doesnt happen in the vid, if you have the time please watch it to see if I did alright,also if you watch the video i know when he's running down the stairs its two people carrying a door or something up the stairs anyway this is a song fic All Time Low's Time Bomb I've gotten my self addicted to this song again lately especially the speed up and AmeriPan is my OTP 4ever *The Feels Are Coming*~ Anyway I hope you enjoy this please go easy it is my first fic after all so it makes it my first song fic as well so yeah hate flames shall be used to roast marshmallows and shall be given to the nice people ^^ please R&R, your feedback will help me decide if i should keep it a one shot, two or three shot or a few chapters an if you want to give me some advice it will be appreciated as long as its nice,oh an BTW none of this belongs to me..not even the plot sadly...i can still wish and dream AmeriPan though, sorry for dragging on I'll let you read...after i apologiesfor my grammar, spelling mistake an everything else to do with english that I suck at...Enjoy guys **_

* * *

_'Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh'_

The blonde named Alfred stood with his back to the door, wearing dark goggles over his silver wire frame glasses protecting his blue eyes from the sparks that were flying everywhere

_'From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold like a crash the whole thing spun out of control'_

His bomber jacket on his back showing the bottom of his red checkered shirt that's hanging out of his pants, his eyes shifting every now an then from what he was making to look up to the blue prints what was on the wall, his black beats hung loosely around his neck music blasting from them but it sounded so quiet because of the mechanical tools he was using, from the corner of his eye he seen a map with a picture of his boyfriend,Kiku, an a red line showing the route of how to get to him from where he was. Images of Kiku flashed in side of the blondes mind as he worked the next image that flashed in his mind was of Kiku's heart monitor, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time left Alfred sped up screwing the last things into the product he was working on the sparks from it making the candles,the only light he was working by, flickered a little.

_'Oh, on a wire, we were dancing Two kids no consequences Pull the trigger, without thinking There's only one way down this road'_

Hearing foot steps to his right he moved his head to look quickly taking off his goggles an added the final pieces to his invention after doing so he stuffed it into his black pack zipped it up the thrown it over one shoulder he sprinted out of the door

'It was like a time bomb set into motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb But I need it Wouldn't have it any other way'

remembering the quickest way out of the building, heading to the door out, as soon as he got the first step he seen cops running up towards his so he held the railing swung himself over then let go crashing onto a closed dumpster, he started running faster than he ever has in his life looking behind him every now an then making sure not to get shot, jumping between a small gap from two large containers that led into a factory, the police had all gathered at the one spot,there was only 6 to 8 of them, then began to run down the steps and chase after him,  
'Well there's no way out of this So let's stay in Every storm that comes, Also comes to an end. Oh resistance, is useless'  
Kiku's life line had gone flat an all Alfred could seeing as he was running was Kiku's beautiful face, his soft pink lips that he loves to kiss, his short raven black hair that looked an felt silky and always fell into the right place, his small button nose, his smooth skin that had a faint tanned color to it or small slim eyebrows, he remembered the chain he had on that he go Kiku for his 21th birthday this year, then he remembered the last time Alfred seen him, Kiku had blood all over his white clothing, it pained Alfred more than anything, giving him a reason to run even faster dodging every bullet that came his way. He ran up the stairs missing the first three from the bottom, an jumped the rest two at a time still looking behind him to be safe as he ran passed a door in the factory, the cops on his tail following his every move until they found Alfred closes a gate locking it, they couldn't get pass, until they banged on it for a while.

_'Just two kids stupid and fearless Like a bullet, shooting a livestock There's only one way down this road It was like a time bomb set into motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb But I need it Wouldn't have it any other way'_

Alfred knew it wouldn't hold them back forever but it gave him move time to get to his lover, they broke through and slowly walked to the other side of the gate aiming there guns in front of them for if anything was to jump out at them it would be shot. Alfred busted into the room where they was keeping Kiku he was horrified from the state, a old bronze rusty double bed, he lay on a thin single mattress that just fit his small asian body under the mattress supporting it was three layers of springs, he looked to Kiku, his eyes shifting down his body the blood was still there but only on his chest...they had taken his heart...Alfred rushed over to brush Kiku's hair out of his face tucking it behind his ear, he hears the sound of foot steps once again he slipped his bag off his shoulder undid the zipper grabbing his invention that was a Arc Reactor.  
'Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking It goes off, we start again When it breaks, we fix it Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking We should know better, But we won't let go'  
looking over to the heart monitor it was a flat line before he stuck it into the hole they had left, he sighed with relief when he seen the monitor started to perk up with small beeps that matched the ravens heart beat, the blonde around to find away out knowing the cops were less than meters away his sky blue eyes landing on the ceiling. Kiku's brown eyes flickered open his heart beat getting a little faster, he shot up rather fast for someone who was dead only moments ago, the leader of the police signed for the others to go in on his count only for them to go in a find both Alfred and Kiku to be gone all of them looked up too see the large square in the ceiling.

_'It was like a time bomb set into motion We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode) And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you let me go Like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby we're like a time bomb But I need it Wouldn't have it any other way'_

They followed the couple out onto the roof too see them running an jumping while holding hands the cops followed their every move(without the hand holding durhh...they was holding their guns still) being the only way to get them, Kiku now wearing Alfred's bomber jacket with a white nightgown an a pair of black DocMartins on his feet they came to a dead end where jumping would most likely then that not lead to there death, they both turned around to see that the cops had caught up with them Alfred turned round letting go of Kiku's hand to put both of them up in the air his unbuttoned,has a thin gray top underneath, checkered top blowing in the wind while Kiku had hold of the jacket tightly in the middle so they couldn't see the light coming from his chest with one hand then his over hand in front of Alfred's torso with his other which got moved when Alfred went down on his knees when the guns got pointed to him his metal dog tags that Kiku got him for his 19th birthday a few months ago clanged together that, the wind the music from his head phones, Kiku's reactors light buzzing an all of their deep breathing and panting was the only thing they could hear, they was about to shoot so Kiku quickly pulled off the jacket showing the police the glowing light coming from his chest, they slowly lowered their guns looking at each other with a confused look, while Kiku face was worried and scared the first time he had ever shown emotion outside and to anyone that wasn't Alfred, the blonde had gotten off his knee's the both of them still holding their hands up

_'Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh'_

Once the police walked away the men turned to each other in smiling or in Alfred's cause goofy grinning in relief, before he started to laughing nerviously moving closer to Kiku so he could embrace his lover the blonde was the first to speak up

"Damn Kik I can't believe I almost losted you today."

"You know you won't ever lose me."

"Kiku that's besides the point."

"No its not...Not when I know I have a brave Hero around...That's why I wasn't scared cause I knew you was going to be there for me so you could save me...Cause I know that your my brave Hero an I know you'll never let me die." his rose on his tip toes so he could slowly wrap his arms around the taller one's neck

Alfred could feel his cheeks heat up at the comment from his boyfriend, he was never one to blush and especially not at a comment as small as that of course he was the hero him and everyone with ears know that but hearing it from the love of your life say it and for them to say that you their hero..that's a completely different story, he wrapped his arms around the ravens waist leaning his forehead on the others muttering

"Damn right you know I'll never let you die." Both of them tilting their heads to the opposite side while moving their faces closer to one another not stopping till their lips connected for a sweet simple soft kiss after a brief moment they pulled away from each other starring into the others eyes

"Lets go home Kiks."

"Home sounds nice Alfie" Pulling out of the embraces they were both in they walked home with their hand in the others and the fingers interwinded, making small talk about the Arc Reactor and how Alfred probably got the idea from Iron Man from how much they had watched the film together with it being Kiku's favorite Avengers and Alfred's second favorite after Captain America of coruse, laughing at the small jokes and glad to have company in stead of being alone but most of all the two were just glad to have the other saft and for them to each other again.

* * *

_**ANNN IM DONE BOYS AND GIRLSS ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Don't forget R&R! BYYYEEEE! Bunny peace out!~**_


End file.
